the best prize is worth fighting for
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: ok this is a long one-fic its misao/hiyori the coupling i'm currently obbessing over XD i know its n unheard of couple but give the fic a chance you wont be dissapointed


I sat at my desk deprived of inspiration for a new manga.......

Over the past year i won a drawing competition to design a new manga and now i had too draw the first chapter, if its good enough it will be realised and if it has good enough sales it's going to be published.

I loosened my grip on my pencil and sighed, pushing the chair back a few inches i was able to rest my head on my arms which were folded over the surface of the polished wood, the doorbell rang and i yelled to my mother to get the door.

"Heya hiyori! Whatcha up too?" the brown haired beauty walking in my door said,

I thought, my mind drifting until a knock at my door broke my thoughts of misao folding her arms around my shoulders.

I don't know why i think this way of my friend i just do, I'm not even sure what it means do i like her or is it just respect for her?

I sit up then push my chair out from beneath me so hard it falls to the floor as i stand with my hands gripping the side of my desk, i noticed they were turning purple so i realised my grip and walked to the door thrusting it open.

"Heya hiyori! Whatcha up too?" the fantasy came true, well upon that point it did,

I looked at my paper hoping misao will get the hint luckily she did so she walked to my manga and picked a random one up, lying on my bed she started reading and my mind kept going into overdrive.....

*fantasy*

"Hiyori, come and play"..........

I turned my head and saw flowers and roses growing at the sides of my bed with a almost naked misao lying there only a ripped dress hugged to her frame, covering anything up.......

*end of fantasy*

"Hiyori are you ok...you look like you've seen a ghost"

"Gah! Even with people i barely know I'm such a pervert"

"Keh?" i look at misao and notice she's gone all cute faced while tilting her head to the side.....

"Kawaii!" everything goes black for a few seconds and when i regain consciousness i notice she's poking me in the side with my pencil.

"hai?" i say before she leans close to me her face centimetres to mine, i blush deeply and scramble away backing into my bed i use it to prop myself up onto my feet,

"i forgot there's a school trip coming up and i was wondering are you coming?" misao blurts out

"Huh? You mean the one to the beach?" i ask, trying to avoid eye contact

Misao nodded not looking up from my manga, i noticed it was one of my favourites, one called "the melocony of haruhi suzumiya"

I sighed "yeah i guess so i mean i haven't really planned it but everything else is sorted"

"Great! Then let's go!" misao exclaimed throwing the manga to the floor running out my door and grabbing my wrist in all the same movement.

We were walking down a street when i heard someone moaning and a few groans, so me and misao followed the noises and came across a tall mint haired girl and a short pink haired girl smashing their lips into one another, minami and yukata.......

"Gah i need to stop fantasizing about this!" i shouted thrusting my hands to the side of my head....

The two girls break apart and look at us, blushing both of them scramble away from each other and try their best to act as if nothing happened.

Realising i wasn't fantasizing me and misao back away a few steps and misao asks them about the school trip which both reply there going on.

When they'd left i noticed misao looked distracted, "misao is everything alright?" i asked

Misao looked up at me and stared at me with a determined look on her face before she walked up to me and for the second time our faces where only centre metres away, then quickly she pushed me by my chest into the wall which only a short while back minami and yukata were almost making out up against.

She pinned me against the wall and crashed her lips into mine, for a few moments my whole life came to a halt and then realization hit me, my mind felt like it was going into shutdown and heart into over-drive.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, i just wasn't ready for this sort of commitment....

"Hiyori....I'm sorry" misao said before i ran home,

Throwing myself onto my bed i cried myself to sleep

-Day of school trip-

I groggily sat up and yawned, wishing today would just let me sleep for the rest of the week then i remembered the day.....

I jumped out of bed threw on a blue t-shirt hoodie with a white long sleeved jumper underneath and some black jeans,

Grabbing my bag which i packed the night before i slung it over my shoulders charged down the stairs and grabbed myself breakfast before running out the door and jumping on my bike,

I made it to school at least half an hour early so i put my bike in the school bike shed and went to the hall to meet everyone else who where all there apart from misao luckily i hadn't seen her since the little connection.

"hey everyone how are you all?" i said waving as i walked over

"Hiyori how are you i heard about your little dilemma with misao" patsy said after she pulled me aside so the others couldn't hear

I blushed a deep shade of crimson "WH.....wha...what are you talking about?" i stammered trying not to look her in the eye

"Misao rang me up and told me what happened i knew she liked you since she first saw you and since I'm dating ayano, i gave her advice because even though you deny it, i know you like her too" patsy continued saying, tilting her head to the side she giggled at my shocked expression

"What you didn't think i was obsessing over her for nothing did you?" i stopped looking shocked, "i didn't even notice"

Patsy giggled again before returning to our friends, 20 minutes when by and misao came charging in the door...

"Sorry I'm late everyone i had...." she trailed off after seeing me, blushing she darted her eyes away and walked to the other side of the group.

I was about to go and talk to her, to explain to her but our teacher came in and ordered us to get on the bus. So we all climbed on bus one yukata and minami sat together patsy got the seat next to ayano, while konata and kagami were next to each other as i got on the bus and miyuki ended up sitting next to tsukasa, they were in full conversation when i walked past them then there were only two seats left i grabbed the one by the window, which followed by a un happy misao who had no choice but to claim the seat next to mine.

I opened my mouth to say something when misao shuck her head indicating not to speak to her

The rooms in the building we were staying in had 4 beds in each room so konata and kagami had to share with minami and yukata while tsukasa and miyuki shared with two girls from their class and me and misao shared with pasty and ayano.

I threw my bag down on the bed closest to the window, when patsy ran to the one opposite my bed misao jumped onto the one next to patsy while ayano had no choice but to get the one next to mine.

We all started to unpack and i pulled my notebook out of my bag and placing it under my pillow i smiled before sorting everything else out.

I reached in my bag and pulled out 5 manga book's i heard giggling behind me, so i turned and saw patsy had brought 6, i glanced over the covers and recognized them 3 where yuri manga and the other 3 was yaoi.

I looked at mine and noticed i packed 2 yaoi and 3 Yuri, hiding them in the bedside locker i turned the key and attached the key to my trouser waist then i noticed patsy was locking her manga up too, don't ask where she put her key.....

I then put my sketchpad's in a little lunchbox sized lockable box and hand cuffed it to the radiator by my bed you can never be to carful,

So then after unpacking we had to go downstairs for us all to meet up in the hall, after the teacher's lectures we were free the rest of the day and we all decided to spend it down by a lake in the grounds.

I had decided to bring my sketchbook this time, it proved handy.

The lake was shiny, glassy and looked as if you could walk on the surface i noticed several fish swimming round under the surface.

Then there was a sakura blossom tree growing in a slight curve out of the water by one edge so we all sat under the tree for a while and talked, it was getting later and minami and yukata had gradually fallen asleep leaning up against the tree while their heads where drooping on to each other's shoulders, whipping out my sketchbook i quickly managed to do the basic line art before they woke, i figured i'd shade it and add detail later.

By that point we were all tired so we went up to the building and to our rooms and camp out for the night, luckily for me though no one in my room was all that tired now so i got out my sketchbook and finished the picture of minami and yukata taken earlier.

The problem was that patsy was intrigued by the drawing and kept getting me to show her it which annoyed the hell outta me.

I'd finished the minami/yukata picture by now and was starting on one which at first i thought was another of the two then as it got more detailed i realised that wasn't the case, i tried thinking it was someone else when i recognize the two girls sharing a kiss,

I tried drawing something else but my hand wouldn't let me, i tired stopping the drawing but once again i couldn't stop.

So my hand continued to glide across the page silently moving as if it had its own free will, i noticed everyone was quiet now and glancing up everyone was staring at my hand moving so quick and gracefully across the page even misao was impressed.

Then it stopped and i looked at the page, there staring out at me was s a picture of when misao forced that kiss on me, it was by far the best and most detailed picture i'd drawn but also the one thing i wanted to keep hidden.

"hiyori?...." patsy started saying something but i cut her off by clutching my sketchpad close and grabbing her hand while i dived out the door all within seconds.....

The door slammed behind us and i held my breath and waited for a noise luckily everyone seemed to be fast asleep because the hall's remained silent.

So i waited for pasty to ask the first question "what was that all about?"

So i explained "this drawing i did, my hand moved on its own accord and i couldn't stop, the drawing its ..i..it... well just look for yourself" another stroke of luck was that when i dragged patsy out the room she had a portable torch strapped to her wrist so she flicked the switch and beamed it over the paper on front of her......

The torch flickered off the moment she gasped and then i felt arms around my shoulders, patsy must have been grinning like mad anyway she then spoke from some =where in the dark "you miss her this is so sweet I'll tell you what I'll help you too get on better terms with each other"

"Wha..." was my reply but patsy had already dragged me back in the room by my wrist, letting me go and doing a little spin in the middle of the room she threw herself down on her bed and started writing stuff down on a small pocket size notebook,

I put my sketchpad and pencil away and lay on my bed until sleepover came me,

I was dressed in a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts while i was laying in bed next to misao who was in only her underwear, blushing deeply i tryed getting up but like the drawing i had no control and my hands travelled over her chest and misao was purring my hands started massaging her breasts and misao kept moaning in delight, my hands then travelled round her back and unclipped her bra, pulling the duvet over our self's it was black but i could feel misao's body next to mine, slipping her bra off, my cheeks where flushing deeply and i started rubbing them again then misao grabbed my hands and lowered them, my mind was screaming at me to stop by this point but i couldn't.

So my hands hovered above her knickers, then they slowly drifted to the side and my fingers felt for the fabric and gently brushed it, grabbing the material my hands slid it down her legs and off then my body still acting on its own climbed in-between her legs and was lowering itself down when i managed to scream "nnnnnnooooooooo!" erupted from my throat, my eyes shot open and i was back in the room, realising it was a dream i took one look at misao and blushed while quickly looking away......

Patsy must have sensed something was wrong after i looked at misao because she gave me a look saying "what the hell happened?"

I shook my head and rushed to the bathroom but unluckily patsy caught me up i was stood over the sink gripping both sides of the sink and supporting my body while i took deep breaths and then she asked what i dreamt about my breath caught in my throat so i just said "bad things...naughty things ....with...." i trailed off and she got the hint.

Looking in the mirror she looked at me and smiled then turned to me and then said "be on the beach at 8pm tonight k?" she finished tilting her head to the side

I sighed and slowly nodded when the door opened and i heard misao and ayano walking in, they froze on the spot and looked at us then carried on with their conversation and got on with what they were here for i noticed misao was leaning against one of the cubical sides as i passed a draft caught my hair and blew it behind me and i watched misao while i was passing, a slight blush crept to her face and she opened her mouth then remembered we weren't talking so closed it again by that point i'd just walked out the door,

As soon as i heard it slam shut i ran the rest of the way bumping into konata and kagami closely followed by yukata and minami.

They called me but i didn't stop to chat instead i ran through the group till i got to our door then i grabbed the door as it was closing and slammed it shut, i could hear faint footsteps coming this way when i leaned against the door and sat on the floor my knee's drawn close to my body....

For a short while i couldn't hear the footsteps anymore then as i was thinking they were gone i heard a voice just on the other side of the door "hiyori are you alright?" i recognized the voice as yukata she sounded a little alarmed,

"....." i scrunched my eyes up tight silently willing them away...

"Hiyori....open the door" minami calmly said, then i heard more footsteps

"i heard a 3rd voice, it was high pitched and recognizable anywhere "hiyori open the door i know there in there" for a second my mind was blank and then a picture of the owner of the voice popped into my head, patsy....

This time more footsteps then i heard konata briefly tell tsukasa and miyuki the problem in which the pink haired girl let out a small "oh dear"

Then i heard banging on the other side of the door, gentle at first and getting stronger and louder....

It reminded me of a time when thugs had raided my house when i was younger and i was home alone i was in the closet fetching a mop when i heard smashing, there was slight crack in the door and i saw 4 men enter through the broken window,

So i hid in the closet and there was a lot of banging in the walls and door, terrified i kept quiet then when i knew they'd left i realized the banging where guns and i cried myself to sleep that afternoon.....

The banging reminded me of the gun shots and as i curled up into a tight ball tears silently flowed down my cheeks then i heard the voice of the person banging.

"hiyori! Open the door and let us in now!" the voiced ordered but it wasn't the force of the voice that caused me to relax it was the distress in the voice of who was speaking, "hiyori....please!"

I knew that voice...misao, i smiled through my tears wiped them and then moved out of the way so the others could come in when the first person walked in i was sitting curled up on my bed,

Patsy, minami and yukata where the first to me and while they were asking me question's i gazed past them at misao who looked at me detachedly and looked to the side as if to say i wasn't worth worrying about, my heart dropped like dropping a heavy stone into a pond or lake......

I felt like screaming at her to say something or acknowledge my existence instead of looking at me in the way she does.

Slowly 8pm rolled round and i dragged myself off the bed and found myself staring at the beauty of the blue waves rolling and interloping with one another,

The sparkling surface seemed to take me over and i slowly walked towards it like in a trance and i couldn't break out of it but this time i didn't want to.

The waves broke around my feet and almost instinctively the waves roared at me and danced a luring set of memorial movements until i got waist deep then the dance changed into a war the wind was blowing against my back and the waves against my front, i was trapped in-between a prisoner, then i heard a voice witch make me turn "hiyori!!!"

it was misao on a bike, looking scared i gasped then a wave washed over me pushing me down, the water went in my mouth and eyes i closed them but it didn't stop the burn, the water kept crashing into me and pushing me to the floor locking me in place.

I tried to say something but more water got forced down my throat and i heard a song playing in the back of my mind before everything went black.......

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

I felt a hard throbbing pain at the back of my head and opened my eyes realizing i was alive i hadn't drowned, but why and who saved me? All i remember is misao on the shore line and then been washed under then nothing.......

I was in my own bed in my room at the hotel i noticed everyone else's bed's where barley used on the floor there are 3 sleeping beds a yellow one with a picture of naruto on the front, a cream one and a bright orange which was closest to my bed.

The door went and patsy came in, noticing i was awake she called too someone else and ayano closely followed by misao walking in the room......

Patsy and ayano spoke to me for ages misao kept quiet through it all,

I learnt that it was misao who saved me and gave me the kiss of life, i blushed then and brought my hand up to my mouth my fingers brushing my lips slightly and when they'd filled me in i thanked them and asked misao to stay behind.

When the others had left we stayed quiet for a while until i gained the courage to speak

"Why did you save me?" i looked at her with a determined look i was going to make her see me,

"..." was the reply i snapped, "your not even going to say anything?!" i looked at her with cold eyes "say something!" i yelled grabbing her shoulders "say something....." i sighed and let go off her shoulders before misao pushed forward and her lips crashed into mine like last time, i clenched my eyes shut and froze up then i slowly opened them and realised she was blushing deeply and was crying, i put my arms around her and held her close.

She broke the kiss "I'm sorry....its..well..just that i..i ... i love you"

I gently kissed her again and then whispered "i love you misao-chan"


End file.
